the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Egypt RP
The Egypt RP (also known as ERP '''or '''TERP, or sometimes as Egypt) is a silly name - it now has nothing to do wih Egypt. The official name of the first post is: VESPERS. Blackwolf and I are headed to EGYPT (chill mods not really it's all in fun) Anyone who would like to join us that is fantastic. Sadly, this post was locked by the Moderaters due to extent of excessive romance and violence, thus regular contributor Joe (FightingCobra225) had to post a new thread. On the new RP site , the contributors are warned not to write with that much violence, and to keep the romance level to a minumum as not to break the rules of the message board. The RP has since been shut down completely by the mods thanks to the man of the moment *cough*Joe*cough*. Characters These are all the dominant characters, and their creators. A strikethrough indicates the character is dead. Italics ''indicate the character has not appeared for a long time. '''Bold' means they have fallen down a plothole (different thing entirely!) Vince ''(CommanderDetective7) Dracia (CrimsonWings23) Katherine (AmethystAlliance23) '''Drew '(AmethystAlliance23) 'Grace '(SpiritedRogue3) 'Carson '(AgentCobra691) 'Jason '(FireDragon113) 'Ashley '(SteelBone2) 'Monkey '(MonkeyLucian1) 'Fish '(MonkeyLucian1) 'Salamander '(MonkeyLucian1) Amber (AmberTempest4) (twin sister of Red) Red (RedPuppy47) (twin brother of Amber) Waste of Space (RedPuppy47) Waste of Time (RedPuppy47) Joe (FightingCobra225) (engaged to Viper) Viper (GeneralAssassin155) (engaged to Joe) Sapphire (EmeraldCobra502) ''Rosanna ''(EmeraldCobra502) William (ClassifiedCat40) Nyla (Mistress Michaelis) Katelin (LyricGirl) Rosie (AmbitiousAmethyst47) Winter (AmazingAble44) Montego (CL12Dragonflyer) Plot After Vince kidnaps Dracia, everything kicks off. Everyone else tries to rescue her, and somewhere along the line, Joe runs off to Canada with Viper, proposing to her and adopting a child. The disgust at which the others took at this was so large they all decided to ignore Joe's storyline, or as they were known to the others, the "Happy Gang". After this, Ashley, Grace, Jason and Red jump in a car and are followed by their the most trusted members of their army. They go somewhere to find a guy named Monkey, who betrayed them making everyone there (including himself) get imprisoned by a new enemy, The Nothing, with the idea of escaping later to discover secrets. After this, Jason escapes, followed by Red minutes later, who runs into Amber and the two chase after him. Somehow among all this, Ashley and Grace get out. The team split up, with Grace, Ashley, Jason and Carson, who mysteriously appears out of thin air, and Red and Amber go on to wreak havoc. Among the C.C.S. Members there, the Waste of Space makes his debut appearence. After this, Red and Amber leave, and return, blowing up a supporting wall. After finding Waste of Space, he promptly presses the Self-Destruct button, and blowing up the building which everyone is in. In an interesting attempt to connect some of the Storylines, Red made Himself, Amber and Waste of Space check into the hotel in which Sapphire and Dracia have arranged to meet. Subsequently, Dracia shoots them, and they scarper. Red drives them to his yacht, Pride of Place. During all this time, Jason, Ashley and Carson have once again vanished into thin air. Upon arriving, they meet William, who takes them into the cafe and explains about Joe and Viper, and tells them why they should find them. They then are attacked in the cafe, and all of them run back to the yacht, William now joining them. Red brings the gang to the Puppy Ancestral Home, where he and Amber reveal they are actually twins. Confusion On the new thread for the Egypt RP, no one had any idea what was going on. What was known: *Sapphire was framed and accused of working for Vince *Amber and Red blew the Nothing base up *Vince kidnapped and brainwashed a whole lotta people and forced them to do things However, the thread has since been locked by Jen B, joining the old threads in the pile known to the Mods and Admins as the "Pile Of Despair". TERP A few months ago, RedPuppy47 contraversially decided (after the demise of the Egypt RP on the Message Board) to bring the Egypt RP to the Wiki, under the unofficial title of 'TERP' (standing for The Egypt Role-Play). The actual RP still remains officially known as the Egypt RP, but TERP is a title used by all. The RP does not involve Joe or anyone involved in that storyline, and Red has brought in many famous MBers such as Katelin (LivelyJade1) and Maliea (AmazingAble44). Gabby (ProudChallenger2) was signed up but then left before she had a chance to participate. Currently The Egypt RP was given a new home on the Wiki, here. Nobody has any idea what's going on, the RPers least of all. Category:Egypt RP Category:Entertainment Category:RP Category:Roleplay Character Category:Famous posts Category:Puppy Family